


A Boy Named Dean

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: There Once was a boy named Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was literally written 5 minutes ago .Though I seriously don't know what possessed me to write it.Don't throw stones my way plz.

  
Author's notes: total cracky fic.  


* * *

There once was a boy named Dean.Dean was a very happy yet quiet little boy despite his situation.You see Dean didn't have a mommy or a daddy.Because of his situation he was forced to live in an orphange with other little boys and girls without a mommy and daddy lived.

 

 

Dean had a dream you see his dream was to get a mommy and daddy.But nobody seemed to want this poor adorable little boy.Wellll until ....one fateful day as little Dean was sitting in a corner reading(well looking at cuz kid was only 4 for petes sake) a picture book a nice young couple by the name of John and Mary spoted himand decided they just had to adopt the adorable child.So they took him home where they loved and cared for the little boy and finally Little Deans wish came true.Years (many yrs) down the line a now very grown up (and gorgeous) Dean returned to the very same orphanage with his tall (and yummy) husband named Sam where they procceeded to adopt another adorable yet shy little boy

 

 

End


End file.
